El idilio de un sueño
by Holie-Bonny
Summary: "...porque mi amor es tan fuerte, que estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo con tal de no perderte..."
1. El preludio al caos

_Woa! Años sin publicar nada aquí y seguiría así de no ser por una conversación con mi beia amiga Yazz y las imágenes especiales de soldaditos sobre esta preciosa ship, que si bien me había llamado la atención, no fue sino hasta que otra amiga me habló un poco más a fondo de ellos que realmente me interesó. Lo que hablamos Yazz y yo lo tomé como un reto y tomando en cuenta que ahora tengo tiempo libre, ps... aquí está el resultado._

 _En fin, oficialmente es la primera vez que escribo algo con temática 'shaoi' y de personajes que apenas si conozco pero bueeeno, a ver qué pasa (creo que debí empezar con un JayDick que conozco más pero ya qué)_

 ** _Advertencias._** _Les juro de todo corazón que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no salirme de las personalidades de los personajes pero si por ahí leen que me estoy tomando muchas libertades, ps... me avisan y lo corregimos n.n_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen, sino Bakugou sería el prota :3_

* * *

...

...

 **Capítulo 1. El preludio al caos**

Confusión.

Le tomó varios segundos que la vista se le aclarara después de abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo le pesaba y sentía como si se encontrara en el más extraño de los sueños. No sentía sus brazos o las piernas, era como si estuviera flotando en la nada, sumergido en un extraño mundo onírico que no lograba comprender. Poco a poco todo a su alrededor comenzó a tomar forma despejándose la neblina que cubría su visión. Estaba recostado en la cama de una pequeña habitación sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, aunque no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se diera una idea de lo sucedido, pues los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza dándole las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

 _Se encontraba en el campo de batalla con arma en mano defendiéndose de los enemigos que rodeaban el fuerte. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y mantenía todos sus sentidos alerta. Sus oídos ya se habían acostumbrado a los disparos de ambos bandos y casi podía vislumbrar a la muerte saltar de un campo a otro sin discriminar a nadie, le bastaba con acercarse lo suficiente y darles el beso fatal para robar el alma de aquellos condenados. Su respiración era acelerada, había entrenado varios años para esto pero fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que nunca se está completamente preparado del todo para hacerle frente a aquel ente, rezaba para que ese juez y verdugo no le dirigiera esos ojos sin vida y se lo llevara como a los otros. Le bastó estar al borde de la muerte para apreciar la vida más que nunca, pocos lo entenderían a menos que su vida pendiera de un hilo como ahora lo estaba la suya._

 _Miró a su alrededor, el capitán Aizawa-san gritaba las órdenes que sus compañeros no titubeaban en acatar, todos parecían sentir el mismo miedo que él, no obstante, ninguno se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Jiro-chan y Tsuyu-chan obedecían las órdenes desde el flanco derecho mientras Iida-kun y Yaoyorozu-chan se mantenían cerca del capitán discutiendo las estrategias de combate. Junto a él su mejor amigo, ese rubio escandaloso y egocentrista que parecía disfrutar su trabajo más que nadie, no había quién pudiera acercarse si quiera a la barraca en donde ellos se encontraban y alegaba al pequeño consejo de guerra por rodear al enemigo y encararlo; se veía muy confiado y se alegraba de estar a su lado, por alguna razón ese muchacho lograba contagiarle su determinación y el miedo que sentía, se convertía en seguridad, sabiendo de antemano que podrían salir con vida de este ataque pues la necesidad de proteger a su gente de los invasores era apremiante para todos._

 _Segundos después, la_ ley de Murphy _hizo su efecto y uno de los peores temores del muchacho se hizo realidad. Cerca de donde él y su compañero se encontraban un objeto aterrizó, ninguno tardó en reconocer la forma de la granada de fragmentación que había caído a escaso un metro de ellos, tardó algunas milésimas de segundo en reaccionar pero el tirón del rubio fue suficiente como para sacarlo de su estupor. Corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo pero el estallido lo desorientó. El sonido había sido tan abrumador que lo hizo vacilar, sintió como si le hubieran perforado los tímpanos y aunque el dolor le pareció insoportable, no lo fue tanto como aquello que le golpeó en la cabeza._

 _En ese momento, la vista se le oscureció y lo último que alcanzó a distinguir fue la voz de Bakugou gritando su nombre, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que nunca antes había escuchado a su amigo pronunciarlo._

Automáticamente su mano se fue a la frente tratando de comprobar aquel recuerdo que aunque borroso, le bastó para darse una idea de lo que ahora estaba viviendo. Al sentir el vendaje en torno a su cabeza no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en el colchón de aquella cutre habitación tratando de descubrir lo que había pasado después de perder el conocimiento. No tardaría mucho en saberlo pues en la puerta se encontraba el rubio con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el pasillo, bañado por la delicada luz de la vela que le daba un extraño aire etéreo― ¿en dónde estamos? ―le preguntó tan pronto percibió su presencia, la cabeza le daba vueltas y un molesto sonido dentro de sus oídos no le permitía aclarar del todo sus ideas.

―Fuimos emboscados ―respondió el rubio sin mirarlo siquiera― fuiste golpeado por un fragmento de la granada que nos lanzaron, fue una suerte que se hubiera tratado de un simple rebote porque de lo contrario, ya no estarías con vida ahora ―un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho y tragó saliva. Bakugou suspiró cansado y finalmente se acercó a la cama, no es que aquella vieja habitación poseyera demasiadas cosas, apenas si contaba con lo necesario para que pudieran pasar la noche como la cama en la que el pelirrojo yacía recostado, un escritorio enmohecido y un armario destruido― no sé en dónde se encuentren los demás pero debemos reagruparnos.

Arrastró las últimas palabras con asco y desdén, el joven conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saber que lo que menos le gustaba a ese orgulloso chico era admitir que debía trabajar en equipo. No pudo contenerse y sonrió por ello pues también sabía que él era capaz de sacrificar su ego por un bien mayor, y defender a su gente definitivamente superaba cualquier cosa.

―En un momento estaré listo ―le dijo el pelirrojo tratando de incorporarse pero su compañero lo detuvo. Confundido, el muchacho lo miró interrogante con sus grandes ojos carmesí― ¿Q-qué sucede? ―lo cuestionó con temor, sabía muy bien que ese chico tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios y lo que menos quería ahora que le dolía la cabeza era que comenzara a gritar ya que esto precisamente parecía ser su deporte favorito.

―¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ―exclamó el chico, fue tonto creer que lo que menos deseaba que hiciera, no sucedería― ¡estás herido y no puedes salir así! ―refunfuñó mientras lo empujaba de nuevo a la cama, ocultando su preocupación detrás de una máscara de ira. El muchacho lo observó anonadado ante aquella infantil rabieta y sonrió casi al instante, sabía muy bien que su amigo jamás admitiría sus sentimientos abiertamente, por eso le alegraban esos pequeños _lapsus_ en que dejaba relucir un poquito de la bondad que sabía que abundaba en él.

―Si nos quedamos aquí seremos un blanco fácil ―tentó a la suerte el pelirrojo, por alguna retorcida razón le parecía divertido sacar al rubio de sus casillas, además, su propio ego le exigía sentir de nuevo la preocupación del muchacho.

―No nos encontrarán ―respondió el rubio tomando asiento en la cama― es un pueblo fantasma que se encuentra a tres kilómetros del frente de guerra ―se detuvo un momento y Eijiro casi pudo ver un halo terrorífico envolviendo el cuerpo de su amigo― y todos los que se atrevieron a seguirme ahora están muertos ―rió diabólicamente luego de su última declarativa y su compañero tragó saliva pensando en la suerte que tenía por estar en su mismo bando.

Kirishima no pudo apartar la mirada del chico, realmente era bueno en lo que hacía y por muy maníaco que a veces pudiera parecer, sabía muy bien que no se trataba sino de una falsa careta que solo servía para ocultar su verdadera esencia. Detalle que por cierto lograba confundir a los demás, incluso al mismo Midoriya-kun quien lo conocía desde la infancia. Pero por alguna razón él había logrado ver más allá de esa fachada, después de un tiempo de haberlo conocido comenzó a entenderlo y ahora se jactaba de que podía leerlo como si de un libro se tratase. Aunque ese chico lo quisiera, jamás podría engañarlo y extrañamente esa verdad le daba cierta satisfacción. Un peso extra en sus piernas -justo debajo de sus rodillas- lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y no tardó en ver al muchacho recostado en ellas con los brazos detrás la cabeza y la vista fija en el techo.

Sumidos en un apacible silencio, Kirishima no tuvo el valor de romperlo con más preguntas y se dejó llevar por el momento mientras imaginaba el cielo estrellado detrás de las gruesas cortinas oscuras. Tal parecía que Bakugou había pensado en todo para que no los descubrieran― ¿cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó éste con indiferencia, como quien busca sacar plática preguntando por el clima.

―Mejor ―afirmó el pelirrojo mostrándole una enorme sonrisa agradecido de pensar que su amigo había recorrido tres kilómetros cargando su peso y peleando contra el enemigo con tal de ponerlo a salvo. El semblante serio del otro no le dijo mucho pero aun así, logró percibir –aunque fuera por un instante– sus labios surcados en una leve sonrisa de alivio. No podía negarlo ya a estas alturas, por mucho que se lo hubiera dicho una y otra vez, Katsuki Bakugou no le pasaba tan desapercibido, al menos no de la forma en que él se había dicho en los últimos ocho meses. Al principio lo creyó su mejor amigo, luego su amistad llegó a ser más fraternal convirtiéndose en un hermano para él, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, las cosas se habían vuelto diferentes y extrañas.

Como una quinceañera, no podía definirlo de otra forma, su corazón latía desbocado al sentir su cercanía y últimamente le resultaba casi imposible evitar que la sangre llegara a su cara cada vez que el rubio se dirigía a él, había ocasiones en que simplemente se perdía por completo observando sus movimientos y no era sino hasta que el revuelo en su estómago lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento que apartaba la vista de su torneada musculatura. No era normal eso que sentía, al menos no para un hombre, un hombre muy macho y heterosexual como lo era él, de eso estaba casi seguro.

A medida que había pasado el tiempo, el sentimiento que albergaba por ese chico se hacía más fuerte y con la misma intensidad que crecía, el pobre Kirishima se veía obligado a reprimirlo, tanto por Bakugou, por su amistad y por él mismo. Por obvias razones estaba confundido, hasta antes de entrar a la academia militar solo las mujeres le habían atraído de manera romántica, incluso llegó a tener un par de novias en la escuela, por eso no se explicaba el porqué de este cambio tan drástico ¿acaso habría sido por estar rodeado de hombres solamente? Definitivamente no se trataba de eso, Yaoyorozu-chan, Uraraka-chan y otras chicas compartieron clases con él, entonces… ¡¿por qué precisamente debía ser Bakugou y no alguna de ellas?! Al tanto estaba de que cualquiera de sus compañeras eran extremadamente hermosas y todas le parecían realmente lindas como para que su estúpido corazón terminara sintiendo cosas nada varoniles por un hombre… y no de un hombre cualquiera, sino del chico con el peor temperamento del regimiento. Estaba seguro de que ya podría darse por muerto si le hacía alguna insinuación rara al explosivo muchacho.

―Iré a hacer guardia ―comentó el joven de rojizos cabellos mientras sacaba sus pies del aprisionamiento del peso del otro, buscando una manera de alejarse cuanto antes de ese lugar, tratando de apartar sus pensamientos del rubio y ansiando poner distancia antes de hacer algo de lo que más tarde se fuese a arrepentir. Su compañero lo sujetó de la camisa de resaque negra que llevaba puesta impidiéndole continuar, Kirishima se mordió el labio con sus grandes colmillos, frenando el repentino deseo de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo el resto de la noche, dando rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones.

―¡Debes descansar! ―espetó Bakugou y Kirishima pudo percibir en su tono, que su mandíbula estaba tan tensa como cuando se molestaba. Giró un poco el torso, lo suficiente para poder fijar sus rubíes en los de su interlocutor. Fueron unos segundos los que permaneció dubitativo mientras una batalla campal se libraba en su interior, por una parte la razón ahogaba aquellas palabras que exigían por salir; por otra, su corazón se resistía y trataba de tomar el control de su cuerpo para rebelarle la realidad.

―Solo echaré un vistazo afuera, después de todo no podemos confiarnos estando en medio de una guerra ―se justificó al fin, al menos había salido airoso de esta batalla interna― de cualquier forma debo ir al baño ―agregó y sonrió sin mirarlo ahora a la cara, creyendo que bastaba cualquier nimiedad para que sus impulsos transgredieran su amistad.

Bakugou respondió con un gruñido y antes de marcharse de la habitación, Eijiro lo vio acomodarse donde antes se encontrara recostado él. El baño estaba a la izquierda y pese al deplorable estado de la vivienda, aún contaba con los servicios básicos como agua, electricidad y gas. Suspirando hondo se sujetó del lavamanos para no caer desfallecido, estaba exhausto, quizás por la batalla que habían librado al frente. Se miró al espejo, cada vez le resultaba más difícil contener sus estúpidos arrebatos de adolescente enamorada. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y se negó a volver a la habitación en un buen rato. Tiempo que decidió utilizar para comer una sopa enlatada que encontró en una de las alacenas de la cocina.

Una vez saciado su apetito, se dirigió a la ventana para cerciorarse de que efectivamente no hubiera enemigos siguiéndoles el rastro, y mientras escrutaba tranquilo detrás de las roídas cortinas con las luces apagadas -pues a pesar de que la casa aún contaba con electricidad no podían darse el lujo de iluminar la vivienda por seguridad propia- se dio cuenta de que seguramente quienes habitaron en ese pueblo debieron ser evacuados apresuradamente pues sus vestigios todavía permanecían como fantasmas de lo que una vez fuera el diario vivir en ese lugar. Desde donde se encontraba alcanzó a distinguir ropa olvidada en los tendederos, puertas semi abiertas, juguetes olvidados en las calles, entre muchas más cosas que ahora solo eran un recuerdo taciturno. Un cuadro deprimente que le hizo sentirse orgulloso de estar entre las filas de las tropas para evitar que más gente tuviese que sufrir.

Estuvo un par de horas observando aquella ciudad hechizada por el horror, sumido en la miseria de vivir en una época de guerra. Poco entendía de política pero tenía claro que los verdaderos perpetradores de aquel mal nunca se enfrentaban en batalla, simplemente se limitaban a dar órdenes desde arriba y terminaban siendo los inocentes quienes pagaban el precio de las decisiones de los verdaderos villanos. Para él no había buenos o malos, solo diferencias de opinión y avaricia de poder.

Caminó con paso lento de regreso a la habitación sintiendo que el tétrico rechinido de los peldaños de las escaleras hacía juego con el aire tenebroso que se respiraba entre las penumbras del lugar, absorto en su propia ansiedad por llegar a la planta alta y cerciorarse de que su amigo se encontraba con bien. Como lo imaginó, la vela que iluminaba la habitación estaba un poco más consumida que cuando la dejó, supo entonces que quizás le quedaba poco más de una hora de vida pero no le importó pues su atención se centró en la cama, donde el joven que lo volvía loco por mil y un motivos dormitaba con el brazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos. Lo contempló algunos minutos desde donde se encontraba, lo poco que lograba distinguir de su rostro se veía relajado, una expresión que difícilmente mostraba estando consciente. La sangre subió a sus mejillas al percatarse de lo atractivo que lo encontraba acunado en los brazos de _Morfeo,_ iluminado por la tenue luz de la vela. Dio algunos pasos hacia el frente, le quitó las botas y reacomodó la postura del rubio con parsimonia, teniendo el cuidado suficiente de no despertarlo.

El calor invadió su cuerpo y en su fuero interno deseó poder pasar más noches junto a aquella persona que le maravillaba tanto como le intrigaba, claro, sin las restricciones del temor a perderlo todo si se atrevía a sincerarse con él, imaginó un mundo en que podría entrar a la habitación y encontrarlo de la misma manera pero a diferencia de su realidad, él lo aceptaría felizmente, siendo capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos y hacerlo parte de su sueño...

...

...

* * *

 _Antes que nada, muchas gracias a aquellos valientes que llegaron hasta el final!_ _Oficialmente esto sería un fic de un solo capítulo pero no quedé conforme y me puse a escribir un segundo cap solo que ahora estoy muy triste porque con el final de Voltron me quedé sin serie para seguir y tampoco estoy de humor para continuar escribiendo. Pero no se preocupen, espero poder traerlo dentro de quince días._

 _PD. Se nota que soy pésima poniendo títulos?_

 _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte o cualquier comentario siempre son bienvenidos *-^_


	2. Punto sin retorno

_Olvidé publicar la continuación xD_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen**_

* * *

...

...

 **Capítulo 2. Punto sin retorno**

 _Es extraño como los sucesos de paz pueden culminar en la guerra. Las vertientes del orden mundial habían dado un giro extremo en los últimos veinte años y que si bien esto se había visto venir desde antes, la mayoría de la población apenas si comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello._

 _Cualquiera con un nivel de ética básico podría considerar los actos bélicos como inhumanos, carentes de empatía y compasión. No obstante, existía una gran potencia mundial que había sabido sacar provecho de esto, financiando los conflictos desde las sombras en algunos lugares y declarándolos abiertamente en otros con absurdos pretextos. El único interés de lo que antes fuera una titánica nación poderosa era apropiarse de la materia prima, el escaso oro de la edad media ahora se llamaba petróleo, principal fuente de energía del mundo actual._

 _Así pues, la reunificación de las Coreas no resultaba más allá que un alivio para el mundo. Un evento tan importante y significativo como la caída del muro de Berlín. El mundo entero había estado atento a tal acontecimiento, una noticia que se abriría paso en los libros de historia debido a su repercusión a nivel global que marcaría el antes y después de una era. Sin embargo, para la tirana nación representaba el fin de su control, el último de sus aliados había hecho las paces con uno de sus mayores opositores y el renacimiento de una nueva Corea le daba la última estocada a la ya condenada potencia._

 _Por supuesto que este país no moriría sin dar batalla, al tanto estaban sus líderes de que no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitar la unión de los gobiernos que durante décadas estuvieran en conflicto pero aún así, trataron de sabotearlo. Desde hacía semanas que el ejército de aquella nación había sido enviado a las costas de China camuflado de un falso apoyo en las labores de rescate luego de un sismo que se diera en la ciudad de Dandong, en la provincia de Liaoning. Abusando de la confusión fue que lograron adentrarse a territorio Coreano. Para suerte de todos, unos días antes del atentado, el ejército del país asiático en conjunto con el ruso lograron sabotear el ataque. Si bien muchos de los exsoldados y ahora terroristas habían sido detenidos, la mayoría escaparon a territorio japonés en dónde al serles negado el asilo político por crímenes contra la humanidad, se adentraron a la fuerza provocando caos y disturbios en la costa cercana a Corea._

 _Japón, por supuesto, no permitiría tal afrenta y en un acto ególatra, decidió enviar a sus recién egresados cadetes a detener a los invasores mientras su verdadero ejército creaba una especie de muralla humana que atravesaba toda la isla para evitar que pasaran por allí._

 _..._

Habían caminado alrededor de seis horas bajo los sofocantes rayos del sol de verano, por mucho que hubiesen madrugado, el calor del medio día les había dado alcance. Ciertamente no volverían al frente de batalla, como ellos habían perdido día y medio después de haber huido, ambos supusieron que su tropa se había reunido ya y terminado la pelea. No estaba previsto que fuera una batalla larga, pero lo que no tenían contemplado, era que el ejército enemigo estaba asustado y resultaban letales y peligrosos, llegando incluso a atacar a los civiles como ya habían hecho antes.

Las gotitas de sudor perlaban la frente de Kirishima que ya se había desecho de la abrigadora chaqueta del uniforme, quedando solamente con su camisa de resaque negra que dejaba a la vista su musculosa figura. El muchacho caminaba cada vez más lento y todavía había momentos en que el mareo se posesionara de su equilibrio, teniendo que pestañear para salir por completo del trance.

Frente a él, Bakugou lo guiaba con extrema cautela y mucho más serio de lo habitual. Esto último deprimió a Kirishima pues por alguna razón desde que partieron al frente de batalla Bakugou se había mostrado más distante, la dura coraza que el joven había creído lograr traspasar había vuelto a fortificarse en torno a su amigo después de que dejaran la academia, incluso sentía molestarle más el hecho de que a pesar de que él no tenía ningún inconveniente en llamar al rubio 'su amigo', Bakugou parecía más renuente en admitirlo, suspiró apesadumbrado limpiando con el brazo izquierdo su frente, creyendo de pronto que tal vez el rubio se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y que su frialdad se debiera a que no pudiera corresponderlos. Se detuvo unos segundos contemplando el _AK-104_ que su compañero llevaba en la espalda y se preguntó entonces qué pasaría si le revelaba su verdad. Dudó algunos segundos en los que se debatió los pros y los contras hasta que finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que sin importar su respuesta, estaba seguro de que al menos no se quedaría con la duda. Tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones a tope, vaciló un par de veces y luego de tragar saliva finalmente estiró el brazo para alcanzar el hombro de su amigo al mismo tiempo que abría la boca para llamarlo. Sin embargo, justo antes de tocarlo se mordió la lengua y retrocedió arrepentido.

Se maldijo por su cobardía y se abofeteó mentalmente por haber dudado en el último momento. Lo cierto era que no pudo evitarlo, pensándolo con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que la relación que ahora tenía con el muchacho le era suficiente. Si Bakugou lo rechazaba estaba seguro de que no le encontraría sentido a continuar en el ejército y como su amigo, podía estar siempre a su lado, de cualquier forma, el chico ya había demostrado que solo a él le daba un trato 'especial'. Si bien desde pequeño le hacía ilusión convertirse en militar, la academia no se lo puso tan fácil una vez entró en ella. Así fue como lo conoció, en el entrenamiento, justo cuando él creía que no podría resistir más el dolor de sus músculos al correr cubierto de fango por los obstáculos y bajo la lluvia, la necesidad de no dejarse vencer por ese chico le daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar.

Esa admiración que sintió hacia el muchacho fue lo que lo acercó y aunque reacio al principio, a Bakugou no pareció molestarle su cercanía, incluso comenzaron a comer juntos y a salir en sus días de descanso. Claro, si a eso podía llamarle salir, prácticamente el pelirrojo tenía sacarlo a rastras del cuartel para que pudieran convivir con sus demás compañeros.

Aunque si debía admitir algo, Eijiro no podía evitar sentir celos hacia Midoriya-kun y hacia Todoroki-kun, pues Bakugou parecía estar siempre al pendiente de lo que ellos lograban, incluso el joven de cabellos verdosos podía traspasar la barrera de la formalidad llamando al explosivo chico _Kacchan_ , algo que definitivamente estaba prohibido para él. Suspiró cansado y chocó contra la dura espalda de su compañero, se sobó la nariz al tiempo que se disculpaba sin dejar de pensar que el accidente había sido por su culpa. El rubio le dirigió esa mirada malhumorada tan característica suya y en tono bajo le preguntó― ¿sucede algo?

El rojo saltó a las mejillas de Kirishima al instante y negó con la cabeza sintiendo que por alguna milagrosa razón ese chico había sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos ¿qué opinaba al respecto si así había sido?― n-no… n-no es nada ―respondió torpe y apresuradamente mientras veía hacia un punto ciego en el firmamento. El rubio no pareció creerle y caminó unos pasos hasta plantarse frente a él, con esos ojos inquisitivos fijos en los suyos. Si su cara ya estaba roja segundos atrás, el muchacho casi podía jurar que ahora estaba brillando al ver cómo se acercaba hacia él ¿acaso estaba haciendo más calor de repente?

Automáticamente sus piernas actuaron por acto reflejo y dieron un paso hacia atrás pero el fuerte agarre de Bakugou le impidió ir más lejos― tu cara está completamente roja ―pronunció casi reclamando y Kirishima pudo sentir que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo― ¿acaso tienes fiebre? ―le cuestionó con inocencia y el pobre pelirrojo se alejó aún más de su compañero, si acaso supiera que su malestar se debía a su cercanía. Tomó aire y trató de poner en orden sus ideas, sin embargo, el toque de la mano de su compañero contra su mejilla lo tomó desprevenido y trastabilló torpemente al tratar de alejarse.

―E-estoy… estoy b-bien ―respondió al borde del colapso y trotó hasta la sombra de un haya tanto para poner de una buena vez por todas distancia entre ellos y para disimular un poco el rubor bajo sus ojos. Bakugou lo observó fijamente por algunos segundos más, como tratando de corroborar las palabras de Kirishima, mientras, el muchacho le sostuvo la mirada de manera milagrosa, supuso que al no detectar mentira en sus palabras, Bakugou gruñó desinteresado y fijó su atención en los alrededores.

―Si necesitas descan…

―¡NO! ―Kirishima lo interrumpió en el acto, apretó los dientes y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir cualquier cosa continuó― ¡somos soldados, entrenamos toda la academia para esto! ―exclamó fuera de sí, por alguna razón aquellas palabras de su amigo lo decepcionaron ¿y si creía que era débil? ¿y si pensaba que no estaba a la altura de él? No, jamás le dejaría terminar aquella dolorosa frase, nunca se permitiría perder contra él― solo es un rasguño ―agregó llevándose la mano a la frente para tocar el vendaje.

Bakugou frunció el ceño en respuesta y Kirishima volvió a maldecirse mentalmente, quizás hubiese sido muy impulsivo de su parte, se frotó el brazo arrepentido y antes de que pudiera disculparse, Bakugou lo cayó en el momento.

Para Kirishima los siguientes movimientos de su compañero fueron bastante rápidos. Con los reflejos de un felino, el muchacho vio a Bakugou abalanzarse sobre él para finalmente ambos terminar tirados detrás de los arbustos. Bufó al sentir el impacto en la espalda y el peso del cuerpo de su compañero sobre el suyo le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Al abrir los ojos el pobre Kirishima quedó paralizado al encontrarse con la cara de su amigo a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Contuvo el aliento y la sangre se le acumuló nuevamente en las mejillas. Un extraño calor se liberó en su cuerpo al poder observar a detalle el rostro de su amigo: sus ojos carmesí eran enmarcados por unas pobladas pestañas que se alzaban sobre la respingada nariz. Sus labios delgados delineaban ese gesto ególatra y altanero tan característico suyo y su cabello despeinado combinaba con su piel de porcelana.

El corazón le bombeó frenéticamente al sentir el cálido aliento de su amigo chocar contra el suyo, su boca estaba a un palmo de la propia y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no cerrar la distancia que los separaba. Tragó saliva estupefacto por lo que estaba pasando preguntándose si se trataba de un sueño, si así era, tal vez debía aprovecharlo y besar esos jugosos labios frente a él, pero quizás por gracia divina, logró contenerse e intentó pellizcarse la mejilla pues todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

No logró llevar a cabo su cometido pues con la mano izquierda, Bakugou lo detuvo con fuerza mientras que la derecha la utilizó para silenciar su boca. Kirishima abrió grandes los ojos al ver que su amigo se acercaba más y lentamente todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido― silencio ―le ordenó el rubio en un susurro llevando su vista hacia donde hacía unos momentos se encontraban. Kirishima acató la orden sin pronunciar palabra y observó hacia el cielo poniendo especial atención en los sonidos que los rodeaban.

Estuvieron ahí, tirados en el césped seco bajo la fresca protección de los arbustos alrededor de diez minutos sin moverse o decir nada. Un extraño y peligroso silencio se había apoderado del lugar y justo cuando Eijiro comenzaba a relajarse, alcanzó a escuchar las pisadas en el claro en el que estaban. Sus ojos aterrados buscaron los de su compañero que contrario a él, lucía molesto― hijos de perra ―murmuró sin despegar su atención de donde los enemigos se encontraban.

― _I think I heard something here(1)_ ―Kirishima escuchó a uno de los soldados sin tener idea de lo que significaba, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que divagar en las clases de inglés no fue tan buena idea.

― _Leave it, there's nothing(2)_ ―respondió otro y rápido fijó sus rubiés en los de su compañero esperando encontrar en su gesto alguna señal de auxilio. Como supuso, Bakugou parecía entender de lo que hablaban porque al momento en que un tercer soldado pronunció una frase, sintió tensarse el cuerpo de su compañero.

― _Stop whining, damn it! It was our job, understand? if you keep crying, I'll kill you too bastard!(3)_ ―parecía que los soldados estaban en desacuerdo, uno de ellos en especial se escuchaba bastante exaltado.

― _No! We were supposed to sabotage to peace agreement, IN KOREA! Don't kill civilians in Japan(4)_ ―Kirishima alcanzó a ver cómo las manos del rubio se empuñaban y su gesto se deformaba, estaba realmente furioso ― _they were a family, they had kids, we killed a baby! How can do you live with that?(5)_

― _This is a fucking war, don't you undestand?! In the war there's no good or evil(6)_ ―exclamó el soldado y fue en ese momento en que Kirishima notó que el peso extra sobre su cuerpo había desaparecido, un aire glacial recorrió su espina al saber en dónde se hallaba y justo cuando se levantaba de su escondite, escuchó la voz de su compañero.

— _You…_ —pronunció Bakugou con voz áspera y cansada— _mother fuckers!(7)_ —en un segundo observó la escena a detalle, cómo si hubiera sido en cámara lenta, Bakugou desfundó su _AK-104_ y de un tiro a quemarropa en la frente a uno y en el pecho a otro, derribó a dos de los soldados americanos al tiempo que exclamaba enardecido— _SHINE!_ —con movimientos rápidos logró esquivar tres disparos de los enemigos, estando tan cerca, el rubio tuvo oportunidad de entablar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el resto, ciertamente el chico era bueno, pero ellos lo superaban en número así que no pasó mucho para que dos soldados lo sometieran desponjándolo de su fusil de asalto mientras que un tercero se disponía a vengar a sus camaradas.

De entre los arbustos, Kirishima se lanzó sobre aquel y con la culata de su arma, logró noquear al soldado que le apuntaba a su amigo, sin embargo, la bala había sido más rápida que Kirishima, perforarando el chaleco del rubio e hiriéndolo a un costado de su tórax, a Bakugou pareció no importarle y utilizó aquella distracción para sacar su _calibre 45_ y dispararles en la sien a sus captores. Todo había sido tan rápido, qué Kirishima no podía creer que había salido sin un rasguño. Agitados, ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas mientras el pelirrojo observaba la herida de su compañero sangrar, debía darse prisa en atenderlo, no obstante, antes de hacer siquiera algo, alcanzó a ver cómo el soldado que había noqueado para salvar a su amigo le apuntaba con su arma, sus ojos rubíes distinguieron claramente el momento en que presionó el gatillo y la bala salía disparada del cañón, no hubo tiempo para pensar, fueron apenas milésimas de segundos lo que percibió, Bakugou se posicionó frente a él como un escudo humano recibiendo el impacto en la espalda, no obstante, no se detuvo a lamentarse por el dolor porque inmediatamente giró sobre su eje y disparó en repetidas ocasiones hacia su contrario venciéndolo finalmente.

Kirishima vio el cuerpo de su amigo tambalearse y lo detuvo antes de que este cayera, tenía dos heridas, una en la espalda, cerca del hombro y la otra en el abdomen, se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Preocupado, lo recostó en la terracería del camino y presionó con fuerza la herida que lucía más grave para evitar que continuara sangrando, sin embargo, el ruido de las hojas secas siendo aplastadas atrajo su atención, un último soldado apareció de entre los árboles apuntándoles con su arma. Al momento en que Kirishima había sujetado a su Bakugou cometió el error de soltar su arma y ahora, estaba a punto de pagar las consecuencias.

No mostró temor en su mirada a pesar de conocer su fatal destino, después de todo, para él no había mejor manera de morir que junto a la persona que más amaba, lo único que realmente lamentaba era que seguramente su amigo hubiese preferido morir luchando, lo cierto era que jamás fue tan inteligente como Bakugou y seguramente estaría decepcionado de él en la otra vida por haber cometido tantos errores de novato en una misión real, empero, no había ya nada que pudiera hacer. Cerró los ojos lamentándose su incompetencia y el estruendo de tres disparos fue lo último que alcanzó a percibir.

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _1 Creo que escuché algo por aquí._

 _2 Déjalo, no es nada._

 _3 ¡Deja de lloriquear, maldita sea! Era nuestro trabajo ¿entiendes? ¡Si sigues llorando te mataré a tí también, bastardo!_

 _4 ¡No! ¡Se suponía que debíamos sabotear el acuerdo de paz ¡EN COREA! No matar civiles en Japón._

 _5 Eran una familia, tenían hijos, matamos a un bebé ¿cómo pueden vivir con eso?_

 _6 ¡Esto es una puta guerra ¿acaso no lo entiendes?! En la guerra no existe el bien ni el mal._

 _7 ¡Hijos de puta!_

 _Continuará..._

...

...

* * *

 _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, no duden en dejarlo por aquí abajo n.n_

 _Nota: No acostumbro a decir groserías en español, mucho menos en inglés así que si para quien esté ya bien familiarizado con esto les resulta extraño o hasta ridículo, sería genial que me ayudaran a mejorar el texto 0:)_

Gracias por leer.


	3. Deseo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen**

* * *

...

...

 **Capítulo 3** **. Deseo**

«La soledad es más un sentimiento que una condición, podemos estar rodeados de una multitud, incluso compartiendo con ellos, pero sin sentirnos parte de ese mundo, quizás porque haya un vacío que aquella convivencia simplemente no pueda llenar.»

Un latido.

«Uno de los mayores errores del ser humano es sentirse culpable, no ganamos nada pero sí nos lastima. Nuestro deber es encontrar una solución, y aún más importante, aprender de nuestros errores; las lecciones que realmente valen la pena nunca serán sencillas de superar.»

Un suspiro.

«Tú me mostraste una visión distinta de lo que creí era amar, mi respeto y admiración por ti no fueron más que consecuencia de este sentimiento que desde que lo acepté, supe que debía esconderlo… ahora más que nunca lo sé y debo vivir con esta realidad… porque mi amor es tan fuerte, que estoy dispuesto a sacrificarlo con tal de no perderte.»

...

Bakugou se removía aturdido entre las frazadas a la par que tallaba sus ojos con una mano mientras que la otra la utilizaba para incorporarse, despertando por fin de aquel largo sueño de casi veinticuatro horas. Kirishima sabía que no debía permitirle hacer movimientos bruscos pero tampoco es que estuviera listo para hacerle frente. La culpa le carcomía el alma y temía que el rubio fuese a molestarse por su ineptitud, después de todo si el chico estaba herido ahora había sido por protegerlo. El recuerdo de lo sucedido se reprodujo fugaz frente a sus ojos, como si estuviera viendo una película.

 _La frente del soldado enemigo sangraba pero eso no impedía que le apuntara_ _a_ _Kirishima_ _y_ _a su compañero con su fusil de asalto. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre se regocijaban ante el miedo del pelirrojo. El muchacho tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio, si moría, lo haría con el poco honor que le quedaba._

Bakugou finalmente irguió su postura, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban lentamente mientras se acostumbraban a la luz matutina que se alcanzaba a colar en la pequeña tienda improvisada. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su cuerpo reaccionara al daño del día anterior, después de todo la adrenalina ya no estaba surtiendo efecto.

 _Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de su compañero caído al escuchar el primer estallido_ _del arma y en acto reflejo cerró los ojos, su corazón latía imparable, anhelante de un futuro que para él ya no existía, por un momento, quizás milésimas de segundos, ya no sintió temor, ni ira, ni orgullo, ni nada; la calma invadió de pronto su cuerpo aceptando su cruel destino y en seguida otras dos ensordecedoras detonaciones marcaron el fin de aquel encuentro._

De la manera más delicada que pudo, tocó el hombro del muchacho para no asustarlo, las heridas volvían a sangrar y no debía permitir que continuara moviéndose, sin embargo, a diferencia de Kirishima, el rubio era un guerrero nato y siempre estaba preparado para la batalla, con una agilidad y rapidez inigualables, el rubio tomo de la muñeca al pelirrojo sometiéndolo antes de que el chico pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Los ojos de Eijiro brillaron bajo los rubíes de su mejor amigo, a pesar de estar herido su fuerza no había mermado en lo más mínimo; Bakugou, cuya mano izquierda presionaba su cuello, parecía medianamente sorprendido. Su mano se relajó al darse cuenta de quién se trataba pero no retiró el contacto con la piel de su amigo, al contrario su mirada recorrió el rostro de Kirishima con total parsimonia, contemplándolo embelesado y con los labios semiabiertos, el corazón del pelirrojo bombeó más aprisa reaccionando antes que su consciencia, incluso, habría jurado que el pulgar de su compañero recorrió su cuello de manera tierna, casi como si se tratara de una caricia.

—¡Kirishima-kun! La comida ya está… —una voz muy conocida por ambos chicos atrajo su atención a la entrada, el calor saltó a la cara del pelirrojo al pensar que el chico que acababa de llegar había visto alguna clase de escena comprometedora, aunque al tanto estaba de que nada de eso hubiese pasado.

 _No hubo dolor y su respiración no fallaba, al contrario, al abrir los ojos el soldado cayó frente a él rebelando_ _tras de sí a uno de sus compañeros por demás conocidos, popular entre profesores y alumnos de la academia e hijo de uno de los mayores generales de la milicia japonesa. Sus ojos inexpresivos lo enfocaron con cierto reproche y la enigmática cicatriz de su ojo derecho solo ensombrecía más la perspectiva que_ _Kirishima_ _tenía de él._

 _—¿E-e-es… e-está… acaso está mu-muerto_ _? —cuestionó el muchacho que iba llegando detrás de él, su cara reflejaba asombro y miedo pero ante todo una profunda tristeza, después de todo, Midoriya-kun era un muchacho tan dulce y gentil que al pelirrojo le costaba imaginar el por qué había decidido convertirse en soldado._

 _—Ya te dije que esto es parte de la guerra —le respondió_ _Todoroki_ _-kun_ _con notable fastidio sin retirar la mirada reprobatoria del pelirrojo— ¿acaso no aprendiste nada en la academia?_

 _—L-lo sé_ _… —respondió cabizbajo— pero creo que la violencia y el asesinato nunca serán la respuesta a nada —le dijo al chico de la cicatriz con tanta firmeza y seguridad que no pudo reprochar._

—¡K-Kacchan! —exclamó el muchacho con notable nerviosismo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de colorado y bajó la vista al piso, automáticamente los ojos de Kirishima enfocaron a su amigo quien gruñó con hastío al ver al muchacho de cabellos verdosos. Con cuidado, Bakugou liberó al pelirrojo de su agarre y sin retirar la fulminante mirada del chico que acababa de llegar— me alegro q-que estés b-bien —le dijo atento a sus propias manos, parecían más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, maldito nerd?! —el muchacho respingó en respuesta y Kirishima pudo notar las enormes gotas de sudor recorrer la cara de Midoriya-kun.

—B-b-bueno… —tartamudeó alejándose un poco.

—Ellos… —Kirishima interrumpió el momento de tensión, el gesto de Bakugou se relajó al instante y al sentir esos ojos penetrantes puestos en su persona sintió temor, sabía de antemano que el muchacho le reprocharía su estupidez— ellos vinieron a ayudarnos —confesó luego de levantarse, bajó la vista al piso y por inercia se frotó el brazo nerviosamente.

Tanto Bakugou como Midoriya intercambiaron miradas por algunos segundos— vete —ordenó el rubio, Midoriya no atinó a reaccionar al instante— ¡dije que nos dejes solos maldito _Deku_! —el muchacho salió a toda prisa dejando solos a los otros dos. Kirishima aspiró hondo, inflando sus pulmones ante el atento escrutinio de su amigo. Escuchó el gruñido de Bakugou y temió lo peor— ¿cómo sigues? —le preguntó desinteresado y el chico lo enfocó confundido.

—Bien —sonrió llevando su mano a la frente un poco aliviado pero a la expectativa— Bakugou yo… —un nudo en la garganta no le permitió terminar, tragó saliva sonoramente y volvió a empezar— lo lamento —le dijo al fin sin apartar sus ojos de su mejor amigo— …n-no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarnos… —pequeños espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo le cortaban el habla— Todoroki-kun y Midoriya-kun fueron los que nos salvaron —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, después otra y otra más hasta que se convirtió en llanto, ambos habían sido entrenados para la batalla como soldados rasos, pero él parecía que no había comenzado ni la academia— fui un inútil, bastante débil… no pude hacer nada y por mi culpa tú…

Bakugou le sostuvo el mentón con la mano, su agarre era tosco pero su tacto suave, el llanto del pelirrojo cesó al tener a su amigo frente a frente, estaba arrepentido— me llamo Katsuki —pronunció con el ceño fruncido y después lo liberó. Acto seguido comenzó a quitar los vendajes que cubrían su torso desnudo, quizá para cambiarlo. Kirishima se apresuró a ayudarle un poco confundido, llegando a la idea de que tal vez era su manera de decirle que no estaba molesto, que todo estaba bien entre ellos, incluso le había pedido que lo llamará por su nombre.

Por un momento se sintió reconfortado, las ganas de llorar volvieron, pero ahora de felicidad, se acercó a su amigo lentamente y con cuidado le pidió que irguiera su cuerpo para cambiar el vendaje que cubría su cintura, tratando de controlar sus deseos de acariciar aquella musculatura perfectamente definida que robaba su total y completa atención. Sentía sus movimientos rígidos, por alguna razón su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que él le pedía, estaba nervioso y aún más sintiendo la mirada de su amigo sobre su cabeza. El calor comenzó a invadirlo, un poco más y no podría controlar sus acciones. Un cálido suspiro del rubio que movió sus cabellos lo desconcertó de su tarea y su mano resbaló hacia un costado, apoyándola plenamente sobre el abdomen del rubio.

Tragó grueso y quiso retirar la mano pero no pudo, esta permaneció allí y desinhibida, se atrevió a acariciar su bien formada musculatura, arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pasó sus ojos aterrados a los de su amigo cuyos rubíes penetrantes lo confundieron al momento. Un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo en unos pocos segundos, en los que Kirishima trató de comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, pues distinto al gesto molesto o de fastidio que solía portar, esta vez lucía sereno, tranquilo y con un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

¿Y si el muchacho sentía lo mismo que él? No, debían ser alucinaciones suyas pero… ¿por qué no se había enfadado por haberlo tocado de esa atrevida manera? Tal vez estaba un poco mareado todavía por la pérdida de sangre. No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a acercar su rostro al del rubio, quien paralizado, no había hecho siquiera el amago por alejarse, al contrario, su mirada retadora parecía ansiar tanto como él ese tan deseado beso.

¿Beso? Kirishima se alejó rápidamente del rubio, carraspeó un par de veces la garganta y continuó con su tarea fingiendo que no había pasado nada, manteniendo los ojos alejados de los del rubio. No tardó mucho cambiando aquel vendaje, pero el muchacho alargó el momento al máximo pues al tanto estaba de que nunca más volvería a estar así de cerca de su compañero. Una vez asegurada la venda limpia alrededor de su cintura, decidió encarar de nuevo a su amigo, sabiendo que el calor de hacía un rato había ya abandonado su cuerpo. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo tan cerca del suyo, no pudo evitarlo, cerró los ojos y pidió clemencia a lo divino pues no podría soportar demasiado tiempo aquellas tentaciones.

Volvió a tragar saliva pero sin retirar la mirada y en un susurro mientras acercaba su frente un poco más a la de su amigo le dijo— listo —sus ojos estaban perdidos en los de Bakugou quien lucía tan hechizado por el momento como él— falta el hombro —pronunció cerrando los ojos para evitar ir un poco más lejos, obligándose a creer que esto que estaba sucediendo no era más que producto de su imaginación.

—Bien —respondió el rubio tan quedo como el y cuyo aliento acarició los labios del pelirrojo al hablar, Kirishima abrió los ojos en el acto y observó con atención a su amigo relamer sus propios labios para al siguiente segundo romper por completo aquel momento.

Un poco acalorado, el pelirrojo se movió hacia la espalda de rubio y comenzó a limpiar delicadamente alrededor de la herida, sin tener a su amigo de frente, podía darse el lujo de apreciar con detenimiento su espalda desnuda, fuerte y musculosa como se lo esperaba. Incluso tuvo el valor de apoyar su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de su cuello, un poco de sudor con una mezcla de pólvora y champú para el cabello. Nuevamente su cuerpo volvía a sentirse caliente, parecía disfrutar de más aquel cambio de vendas; por su parte, Bakugou relajó su cuello sin siquiera mirarlo, Eijiro sabía que aún no se daba cuenta de nada. No podía controlar su acelerado corazón y su hombría comenzaba a reaccionar endureciéndose entre sus piernas, debía tranquilizarse, necesitaba hacerlo o lo pagaría muy caro.

—¿Te duele mucho? —le susurró a la altura del cuello viendo como los vellos de su amigo se erizaban con su aliento, el muchacho negó con la cabeza y lo vio girar un poco hacia él, quería besarlo pero… ¿debía dejarse llevar por el momento? Relamió ahora él sus labios al tiempo que los dedos de la mano que aún permanecía apoyada en su hombro comenzaban a trazar círculos en él.

Ni en sus más locas fantasías habría imaginado que cambiar los vendajes de su amigo se convertiría en un momento tan íntimo y excitante. El calor comenzó a consumirlo y pronto el aire le comenzó a faltar, por mucho que su cordura le dijera que aquellas insinuaciones estaban mal, no podía evitar jadear a la altura del oído de su compañero quien lucía extremadamente tenso y callado. En un arranque de locura, no había mejor manera para definirlo, Kirishima se atrevió a besar el hombro del rubio, cerca de la herida, como si con aquello fuese a sanar el dolor de su amigo.

Sintió el cuerpo de Bakugou exaltarse al instante y el pelirrojo supo que había llegado demasiado lejos, como si con aquella reacción le hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua fría, la razón volvió a dominar su cuerpo y rápidamente se alejó del de su compañero. Se dio de golpes en la cabeza en su fuero interno ¿cómo se había atrevido a tentar a la suerte y su amistad? Era lo único que tenía y estaba a punto de arruinarlo.

Sin decir o hacer gran cosa, se limitó a cambiar el vendaje del hombro de su amigo— listo —dijo en tono seco y sin mirarlo a la cara, salió de la tienda, arrepentido de haber sucumbido a sus instintos primarios, temía que Bakugou le dijera algo, no soportaría un rechazo, mucho menos un insulto al creer que era un _marica_ , aunque, pensándolo bien quizás eso era, no estaba seguro pues no podía definirlo como tal ya que únicamente se había sentido atraído por el rubio, por eso creía que era especial.

Pero lo que más lo confundía era caer a la cuenta de que el muchacho no hizo el intento de alejarlo luego de haberlo tocado de aquella manera, tampoco mostró interés en apartar su cara cuando ambos estuvieron a un palmo de unir sus labios. Echó una última mirada a la tienda pensativo y se alejó abrazando su propio cuerpo, si por alguna razón el chico se sentía de la misma manera que él ¿qué haría? ¿cómo lo sabría? No estaba preparado para perder su amistad si intentaba algo y era rechazado, pero si no lo hacía nunca sabría la reacción del rubio. Se rascó la cabeza hundido en sus pensamientos cada vez más extraños, con un sentimiento mezcla de miedo y satisfacción, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar aquello que le causaba tanta ansiedad y angustia...

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte o lo que sea, favor de dejarlos aquí abajo xD_

Gracias por leer


End file.
